My Quest For Dragon Quest
by Kirinketsu
Summary: The new Dragon Quest game just came out and Oga exited about it. Unfortunatly just getting to the store is going to be a challenge.


**Authors Note: Yeah, Oga loves Dragon Quest. You know that right?**

* * *

A smile lit up on Oga's face, and for once, it wasn't filled with sadism and evil.

"Alright! I've finally got enough cash!" he exclaimed, clutching his well earn…somehow earned money.

"Finally I can get that new Dragon Quest game that just came out," He grinned, "Good things _do_ happen to good people! Bwahahahah!" Ishiyama's strongest was so wrapped in his excitement he didn't notice the frowning blond woman leaning in his doorway.

"Hmph, what's with that foolish expression?" Hilda asked.

"Eh," Oga froze mid laugh.

"If you have time to be excited about something so pointless then you should spend it becoming stronger or teaching the young master," The blond bombshell said sternly, nodding at Baby Be'el, who was hanging from Oga's shoulder, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Oi stuff it damn you! I won't allow you to ruin this for me! Especially after you trashed all my other games!" Oga exclaimed, pointing angrily at her.

"Hmph, they were all idiotic and entirely too easy," Hilda replied, turning and heading for the door.

"That's no reason to-! Wait, what do you mean "easy"?"

"Just make sure that your foolish antics don't interfere with your duty, that is, watching after the young master," The demoness said as she left.

"You didn't have to explain it to me," Oga hissed after, a vein throbbing in his head. Be'el glanced at the scowling teenager.

"Dah?"

"No," Oga said, running a hand through his hair, "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch," Taking a deep breath he punched the air, "let's go!"

"Dah!"

* * *

Oga pocketed his money as he stepped onto the stairs. He stopped when he met his sister halfway down.

"Oh, there you are Tatsumi," She said, a popsicle stick hanging from her lips, "Mom and Dad went out for the day, they told me to tell you to do your chores,"

"Che, Sis I'm busy. I'll do it la-GYA!" Oga doubled over, from his sisters kick, hanging off the stairs railing. His sisters eyes were dark as she glared down at him.

"Do it. I'm not gonna get stuck doing your shit anymore,"

"R-right,"

* * *

"Che, what's wrong with her? Being so violent," Oga grumbled as he hung his futon on the wire outside his house.

"Hmmm…" Oga hummed, stepping back while staring at his mattress, "When was the last time I cleaned this thing?"

"Dah," Be'el commented. Stepping back, Oga cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, here we go!" He said, punching forward. As soon as his fist connected as cloud of dust erupted from the futon, covering the two.

"Kya! Kya! Kya!" Oga and Be'el coughed. Oga reached up and covered his nose, "Damn, that more dirty than I thought it'd be. Oh well…at least i-" He froze when the dust around them dissipated.

"Oh Shit! I punched too hard!" He exclaimed, seeing the gaping hole in his mattress.

"Dah! Dah Dah!"

* * *

"Alright, all that's left is to clean the kitchen and then we can go," Oga said to Be'el as he kicked off his shoes and entered the house, "That ought to be easy eno-What the hell!" he shouted, seeing the kitchen. Dirty pots and pans filled the sink. Plates and Dishes were stacked high all around the counter. Cooking ingredients were spread throughout the kitchen, covering up whatever unused space had been left.

"Get crackin Tatsumi," His sister said, sitting at the table drinking tea with Hilda. Oga gaped at the mess in front of him.

"W-what the hell is this…?" he said hoarsely.

"Hilda-san made a big breakfast for us. It was really good," His sister explained. Oga turned a shaking head towards the demoness.

"You…You really hate me don't you…?"

"Hmmm…" Was his only reply.

* * *

"Gyaah! Finally!" Oga breathed, hanging off the kitchen's doorframe. He pulled the bandanna off his head and threw it on the ground.

"Dah!" Be'el agreed, pulling his bandanna off.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Oga said, rushing for the door. He skidded to a halt when Hilda stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him sternly, "It's the young masters lunch time," Oga could only stare back at her, a dejected look on his face.

* * *

Oga scowled as he leaned forward in his seat. Hilda sat across from him, Be'el on her lap as she fed him his bottle. The delinquents eyes shifted towards the doorway.

_I wonder if I ran fast enough…I'd be able to get out the door before Be'el starts crying…_

Looking back forward his face paled slightly at the look Hilda was giving him. Her expression told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_G-guess I shouldn't try it…_

* * *

The door flew open and Oga jumped out the door, Be'el hanging on tightly to his shoulder.

"I'm freeee!" Oga shouted triumphantly as he ran down the street. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a familiar face walking down the street.

"Oh, hey Furuichi," Oga said as he slowed to a walk.

"Oh, there you are Oga," the white haired boy said, "I was coming to ask something of you," Oga blinked as he stared at his friend.

_Furuichi wants my help?_

"Nope! Not gonna help! See ya loser!" Oga shouted as he started to run down the street again.

"Ah! What the! Oga!"

* * *

"Che, I can't believe I ended up helping you," Oga growled as they walked down the street.

"What help? I asked if you saw my neighbors cat. And you said no!"

"Feh,"

"Anways, you should have told me you were going to get the new Dragon Quest. I wanted to play it to. I hear it's pretty…" The white haired teenager trailed off when several people stepped in their path.

They smirked as they raised the bats and wooden swords they were carrying.

"Yo Oga," One with a pierced lip said, "What a surprise to see ya walkin down the street so care freely. We're gonna have to… teach…ya… a…" The delinquent's voice grew smaller and weaker as Oga beared down upon him, his eyes hidden by a shadow.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way…" The demon king's parent hissed. The delinquents in front of him stared in absolute horror at the menacing presence before them.

"W-wha…"

Their bodies were still twitching as Oga walked away from them.

"Nothing can stop me now!" He shouted.

"Is that really necessary?" Furuichi asked, walking beside him. One of the delinquents that lay bleeding on the ground turned his head to his friend.

"Holy hell…" he groaned, "he was even more cruel then usually,"

"H-he must be in a hurry," His friend replied.

"Where do ya think he's going?"

"Dunno…but whatever it is…"

"It must be awfully important…"

* * *

The store clerk shrugged as looked at the young teenager before him.

"Sorry sir, we're all out of that game,"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"


End file.
